PHANTOM: The Mega Buster Ghost
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: The Ecto-Dejecto didn't work; Danielle died. So Danny went to the only place were he might be able to get help; Clockwork. The Master of Time agreed to save the girl, if Danny would do a job as payment. Danny must act as the Erase, to destroy a being which shouldn't exist. Though that might be hard, while sharing the same body as a Dani with no memories of who she was.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

 **(Danny's POV)**

"Come on. Come on." I said through clenched teeth as I poured all my strength into breaking the glowing green bonds that held Danielle to the steel slab table. Her screams of pain echoed through the small room as electricity was being pumped through her, increasing the rate in which she was destabilizing.

Glancing up, I could see the beads of green moisture running down her body as it started to fall apart. "No!" I shouted, jumping back and starting to send a beam of bright green energy to try to cut through the chains. But it wasn't working. Nothing was working.

Reaching into my belt, I felt the untested Ecto-Dejecto. I remembered my parents trying to destroy weaker ghosts with it and having it only make them stronger, but I didn't know if it would work on a half ghost. I didn't know what kind of side effects it might have.

But as Dani gave another scream of pain, I knew I would just have to at least try. "Danielle, are you feeling brave?" I said, trying to prepare myself as much as I was trying to prepare her.

"I'm... actually feeling rather weak in the knees." Danielle tried to joke. I nearly lost my cool when I saw that her knees were literally falling apart.

"I hope this works." I mumbled to myself as I raised the spray bottle over to her and gave it a strong squeeze. A moment passed as I held my breath before she gave one finally scream and turned into a puddle, sliding into a basin that had been placed underneath the experimenting table. "No!" I screamed, going down onto my knees, trying to sense her presense, though I could tell she was already gone. Tears started to swell up in my eyes. "Dani."

"Stop your crying." The snide voice of Vlad Masters cut through my grief like a knife. I turned to look at him, standing there in the middle of his basement lab with his usual annoyed look as he stared down at him. His crisp business suit and gray hair pulled back in a ponytail. Not a single thing out of place about him. It made me sick to my stomach. "She wasn't even real. Just a failed clone. It isn't like anything of actual value was lost. And now with her base materials, perhaps I can actually make a complete copy."

"You. How could you. She was just a little girl." I said, my hands tightening until the bottle of Ecto-Dejecto crumpled in my hand like an empty soda can, the useless liquid dripping over my gloved fingers and splattering on the floor.

"I told you, she wasn't a little girl. Just a failed experiment. Get over it." Vlad's casual manner about it all, his uncaring dismissal of Dani's existence. It set me over the edge.

"You bastard!" I cried, turning to his with hands glowing bright green as I gathered more and more power. I let loose a volley of ectoblasts which the business man dodged, diving like a coward and leaving the shots to travel on to smash into his computers, blowing them to pieces.

"You insolent child. Do you have any idea how much it is going to cost to place those again?" Vlad shouted as he stood up, a black ring traveling over his body to reveal a vampiric man with pointy black hair and a white suit with matching cap. His dark red eyes that used to scare me only made me mad, his fangs just things that I wanted to rip out of his face.

"Cost... cost... What do you care you bastard!?" I shouted again, firing still more shots at him. He put up a shield to stop it by I just keep firing them one after another, giving him no chance to run.

Finally, my rage reaching its peak, I took in a deep breath and let out a scream that shook the entire building. A wave of bright green light pulsated from my open mouth, shattering Vlad's shield as if it was made of nothing but glass and pushing the insane businessman down into the ground, grinding him in the dirt while the wave pounded at his body, doing more damage than was visible to the naked eye.

After a few seconds, my attack started to run dry. The room was a wreck, and Plasmius lay weakened and defenseless against the far wall.

I heard a sound similar to a jet, and Valerie entered the room on her hover board. "Phantom, the Ghost I was fighting just disappeared, what happ..." She started before seeing Plasmius in the corner of the room. The black ring appearing around his waist, turning him back into his human form. "Vlad Masters!? He was... he was the ghost all along?" Valerie said. I could hear her disbelief and confusion, but I didn't care. I walked straight up to Vlad, glaring down at him.

"Ah Daniel. It would seem like you have foiled my plans once again and cost me another few millions of dollars in damages." Vlad said staring up at me with a snide grin. "But lets be honest Daniel, that is all you've managed to do." I held out a hand, feeling my power flowing into it as I glared down at Vlad. Vlad just laughed as he looked into the light of my attack that was inches away from killing him. "We both know you don't have it in you to kill me."

I held the attack in his face. I wanted to. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to smeer that stupid grin of his against the ground. To wipe his evil out of existence... but he was right. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Even after everything he had just done. I couldn't kill him.

The power left my hand as I turned, looking at the green goo that was all that was left of Danielle Phantom, the mostly innocent little girl. I couldn't save her. I couldn't avenge her. What else could I do?

'Change the past.' A small voice seemed to whisper in the back of my mind. I clenched my teeth, thinking of all the ways I had messed up when changing the past before. But I wouldn't stop. I had to try. Dani deserved to live.

I started to fly out passing Valerie. "Danny... is that really you?" She said, connecting the dots.

"I'm going to get her back. One way or another. I won't let Dani die." I said as I moved past her, leaving her in the ruins of the manor as I flew out through the roof.

* * *

It didn't take me too long to find Clockwork's tower again. I had been there a few times in the past, no pun intended, though every time I went there, something emotionally traumatizing happened.

Flying up, I was about to knock on the door when it just opened by itself, same as it always did. Letting the sound of hundreds of ticking clocks echo out of the opening. "Come in." The timeless voice of the master of time echoed from all directions. Taking a short breath, hoping that Clockwork would help me, I flouted into his tower. "You're right on time, young Phantom. I'm glad you didn't get lost."

Clockwork turned towards me, giving his usual half smile that also gave me the strange feeling he was laughing at everyone and everything for being stupider than he was. Not that I cared, he could laugh all he wanted if he would help me fix what happened. "Can we please skip over the whole me telling you why I'm here and you saying that you 'already knew that, but then again you know everything' deal." I said, not really being in the mood for his running gag. I can usually put up with it, even enjoy the simplicity of the humor, but today was not a good day.

He nodded his head as he shape shifted from the form of a middle aged man to that of an elderly one. "Alright then, the answer is no. You can't travel back in time to save Danielle." Clockwork said. My body tensed as I was about to argue with him, but he cut me off. "It wouldn't do you any good. Save her now, she will just destabilize down the road and die a week later. If you want to save her, you will have to do something else."

"Name it." I said, not caring what the price would be, I would be ready to do any of Clockwork's traumatizing tasks if it meant saving Danielle.

"That is the thing I always enjoyed about you Daniel. You always leap before you look. Having faith in your own inner strength to see you through, and willing to do whatever it takes to protect those you care about." Clockwork said, tapping his finger together as he shank into the form of a toddler. "I have the power needed to rescue Danielle, but in order for me to do this, you will need to agree to do a job for me. So what do you say?"

"I already said to name it." I answered quickly.

"Good." He said leaning back in empty air, as if congratulating himself. "I assume you know about the infinite worlds by now. Well, one word in particular is give the Observant a good deal of things to worry about. You see a foreign power has infected the world, feeding off of it as a parasite. We need someone to go in and take care of this problem." Clockwork said waving a hand so that one of his looking glasses came over to him. "Sadly, you are ill suited to the task."

"What!?" I shouted angry, was he going to say that he would save Danielle if he did a task that couldn't be done.

"You are ill suited to the task, because it requires one thing that you are not able to do. You will have to kill the foreign power that spoke of. You will have to kill a sentient being." Clockwork said as he changed yet again from a baby to a middle aged man. The looking glass he brought down showed an image of me standing over Vlad from just a few minutes ago, unable to kill him. "Even someone who has done unthinkable crimes. You cannot kill them. It is your weakness." Clockwork said dismissing the lense.

I looked down, thinking hard about what he had just said. "Give me a chance. If it is to save Danielle, I will kill this parasite." I said looking up at the master of time.

He smiled. "Yes, you will. I am going to use my power to surprise your ability to feel mercy towards your enemies until you return from you mission. While you are there, you will kill anyone who stands in opposition to you." He said coldly. The thought made me shiver. "While you back out? This is your only chance." He said, knowing full well that I wouldn't.

"I'll do it." I said, not letting myself second guess my path.

"As I knew you would. Then again, I know everything." He said tapping his staff on the ground, causing a large magic circle to appear. "You will now be an Erase. I look forward to seeing how you and Danielle will adapt to your knew situation." He said with a grin.

Before I could even wonder what he meant by that, the world faded from around me and everything began to shack.

* * *

"Oh my head." I said as I started to push myself up and began to rub at my throbbing skull. Only... it wasn't my voice. It wasn't me who was saying it. It wasn't me who was controlling the arm.

My body sat up and started to look around. I was in my room, only it was a complete disaster zone, looking as if a earthquake had hit. Standing up my body started to walk around the room. "What happened here." The voice that wasn't mine said, head turning back and forth as it looked at my model space ships that had been thrown to the ground and broken or the alarm clock that was smashed against the floor. Everything in the room looked a lot bigger than I remembered it.

The voice was much light than my own voice, though I felt like it was familiar some how. Looking out the window, I could see large monstrous birds with four legs and oddly shaped beaks. Looking past them, I could see a dense jungle that really shouldn't have been there.

Whoever it was controlling my body shivered at the sight of them. "Some weird birds they have around here." Their voice said as my body moved backwards and bumped into my desk. Turning around I could now see into the mirror that was on my desk, and what I saw would have made my jaw drop if I was the one controlling my body.

Looking back at me in the mirror was the light blue eyes, childish face and long black hair in a ponytail of Danielle.

'Clockwork... you bastard.'

* * *

 **This is a story I threatened to make a long time ago. So here it is, the first chapter of such a story.**

 **I made it because I noticed that there are literally zero crossovers from MAZE. Meaning no competition for the number one story slot. Yeah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

 **(Danny's POV)**

I couldn't do anything by watch and listen as Dani stumbled around the room mumbling to herself, not realizing I was even there.

"Alright calm down Dani, just try to figure things out." She said taking deep breaths. "That's right, my name is Dani. I'm twelve years old and... and... I can't remember." She said, her breathing becoming more rapid again. "I can't remember anything. Not my family, not my school, where I lived or anything. Why am I here? What is with that weird forest outside?"

I could feel our chest hurting from the oncoming panic attack that her breathing was causing. If felt so odd to think of it as our body, rather than just mine or hers. Though my own mind was filled with its own thoughts. She couldn't remember who she was. Did that mean she didn't know about her powers?

If she was out there and I was stuck in here, how was I supposed to complete Clockwork's stupid job. 'Dani, please! Please tell me you can here me!' I wanted to show out, but if there was a way of doing that, I didn't know it, or she was just not listening.

None of this made any sense. Why would Clockwork do something that would clearly stop me from completing his mission? Or was this the real price? In order for Dani to be stabilized, she needed my body.

Either way, there had to be something I was missing. Otherwise there wouldn't have been much of a point to restricting my ability to feel mercy if I wasn't even the one in control.

Dani seemed to be having her own problems figuring out what was going on. I felt sorry for her, being dropped into all this without having any clue what was going on. Even less of a clue that I had. Thinking back, Clockwork didn't actually tell me what exactly I was going to be doing. After I agreed to do what he wanted he just skipped the mission briefing and dropped us inside of this new world. Though knowing him some kind of plot thread was bound to be nearby and we would just have to follow that to its conclusion.

No sooner had this accrued to me than a polite knock came at the door to my room.

Our body stiffened as Dani looked to the door. It was obvious that everything what happening to fast for her, but she adapted the way anyone with a drop of Fenton blood would. She moved to grab onto the nearest baseball bat and started slowly towards the door. I could only think about smiling as I saw the green 'Fenton' sticker on the side of the anti-creep stick.

Dani slowly reached out and turned the nob on the door before pulling it open, holding the bat above our head. But her determination feel flat when a girl jumped in and hugged up, causing the bat to fall through our fingers.

"You saved me! You have such wonderful timing!" The girl said, not noticing Dani's attempts to disentangle ourselves from her grip. "Little sister, you just saved my life!"

"What are you talking about!? And get off me!" Dani said before she finally managed to fight our way out of the girl's arms. Catching our breath, Dani looked up at the girl and I felt her blush the same why I would have if our rolls had been switched.

The girl looked like she was around thirteen with short burnt orange hair and wide brown eyes that gave her a childish appearance. Though none of that was why we blushed. It was what she was wearing... or wasn't.

I could already tell that this mission was going to be as traumatizing as everything else that had ever involved Clockwork. Though this was a very different kind of traumatizing.

The girl didn't have a top on, so to speak. Instead she had a semi transparent pink ribbon that was barely even wide enough to cover her already developing breasts that was tied up in the back. The only thing that was stopping me from perhaps causing Dani from haven't a nose bleed was because I was instead concentrating as hard as I could on a sort of diamond pendent that was in the center of the girl's chest. At least she was wearing bottoms, even if it was a rather exotic long pink skirt, and a blue cape around her shoulders, not that it covered anything.

'Clockwork, did you send me to a place where normal clothes don't exist?' I couldn't help but think.

"I thought I was a goner back there when they spotted me. Though I guess I should never give up hope." The girl said with a wide smile. "'Cause a savior like you just might appear... I'm soooo moved."

"What are you talking about? Where are your clothes?" Dani said trying to fight down the blush that still painted our face.

The girl laughed. "I guess I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Mill, Mill Varna." She said happily. This girl was probably Sam's kryptonite. Her cheerful pinkness and complete lack of normal modesty would have sent the goth girl off the deep end in an instant. "Where did you come from, little sister?"

I could feel our body clamping up as the subject of her own cluelessness was brought back in front of Dani. "I don't know where I'm from. I don't even know where I am right now. I don't know who I am beyond my name, or what I'm doing here." Dani said sadly, pulling our legs in.

I felt so sorry for her, not knowing what was going on. But then again, if she did remember everything that had happened before, she would have to remember Vlad. She would have to remember running for her live, alone in the streets. She would have to remember the sickness that was slowly killing her. She would have to remember Valerie's betrayal. She would have to remember dying a horrible death.

Maybe it was better for her if she just never remembered any of it.

"Well, we're in the Forest of Panon right now." Mill said cheerfully, either unaware of Dani's panic, or trying to cheer her up, I can't really tell. "Your house fell from the sky and squashed my pursuers."

"S...squarshed your... what?" Dani said unable to accept what she had heard. I was having a hard time wrapping my mind around it as well. Why would Clockwork send my whole room with me? I wasn't even in my room when I was sent to this world.

Mill put her finger in her mouth, making a sort of baby face that really made it hard for me to not question her intelligence. Then after a moment that seemed to drag on for a bit too long she finally had an idea, getting up and grabbing our arm and started to drag us outside while Dani struggled against her, grabbing the bat again as she was being pulled out the door.

After finally pulling us out of my room and out into the jungle, she turned around smiling and pointed back at the brick room that looked so oddly out of place, since it had been ripped away from the rest of Fenton Works. I had the sinking feeling that my parents were going to freak out when their sons room suddenly disappeared completely. Though I suppose there was nothing to do about that now.

Dani's scream brought me out of my thoughts as I noticed we were looking just below the edge of the room where several things that looked like human bodies covered in rather thick hair on their arms and legs were crushed underneath the out of place room. "Oh god. I... I killed people." Dani said in a panic. "No! No it isn't my fault... I don't know what is going on but I didn't cause this!" Her voice was going up and down as she tried to figure out just how she was supposed to be feeling. Suddenly finding out that you might be connected to murder was a hard thing for her.

My mind was more pondering just what these people were doing 'pursuing' a girl as obviously young and oblivious as Mill. I can't imagine it was very wholesome. They didn't even look that human.

"They aren't people. They are demi-humans." Mill said, sounding confused at to why Dani was freaking out.

"Demi... humans?" Dani said confused. The term didn't exactly sit well with me. Demi-human would suggest that it was a creature that was less than human, or only part human. I think I'd been called a demi-ghost at some point in the past as an insult. "What's a demi-human?"

"A demi-human is a... hmm... I guess you could say that they are sort of a pawn race that is used for war for foot soldiers, so that the nations can minimize human casualties. They aren't very smart though and they can't operate demi-armors." Mill said, crossing her arms and thinking about it.

Dani was looking more closely at the things now, seeing that they looked more like apes than humans. "So these things were chasing you? Are their more of them or..?"

Dani was cut off as three more of the creatures jumped up of some bushes out at us. They were ugly enough things, though I've seen uglier. They looked like oversized baboons with human faces wearing Viking helmets. In there large monkey paws were curved club like blades, weapons that might do damage, but were clearly not meant to be wielded with any actual skill.

"Oh no they found me again!" Mill squealed.

Before anything else happened, Dani throw the bat, causing it to spin through the air and smack one of the demi-humans in the face, sending him down for the count. The other two just turned to stare at the injured one with dumb looks on their faces, as if wondering what they were supposed to do now.

Dani grabbed Mill's hand and started pulling her along, running away from the creatures before the monkeymen remembered they were supposed to be giving chase. I wondered why Dani didn't just use her powers to fly away. It would have been easy to get away with her Phantom form and powers. Then I realized that she had forgotten who she was entirely, including that entire part of her nature. Meaning our life was in real danger.

'Dani please! Please remember how to use our powers!' I wanted to shout, but she couldn't hear me. She just kept running.

"Please tell me you have a hide out or something nearby!" Dani shouted in panic.

But before Mill could answer a tree fell down, blocking our path, and out of the jungle came what I can only describe as a mecha. The giant robot creature was around thirty five feet tall and hand a single camera like eye in the center of its forehead.

"Oh no! It's a demi-armor!" Mill shouted.

"This isn't happening!" Dani shouted, turning and pulling Mill along as the mecha raised one hand and a blast of red energy flew from the hand, missing us and vaporizing the demi-humans that had been gaining on us.

Dani kept running, stumbling through bushes until suddenly the ground gave way underneath our feet and we fell down towards a fast running river, pulling Mill along with us.

As Dani struggled to keep us up and gasped for air, not remembering that our body doesn't need it, my thoughts went back to the demi-armor.

That light it had thrown at us. I was almost curtain that it was ghost energy. 'But how is that possible. Our ghost sense hadn't gone off. So how...' That train of thought disappeared when I finally noticed it. The reason our ghost sense never went off, was because there was ghost energy all around us. Nearly as thick as it was in the ghost zone, maybe even thicker. But this was a mortal world. How was it possible for such a thing to be real?

As the water swept us away, I couldn't help but to wonder just what I had signed us up for.

'I only hope Dani can remember her powers. I will need her to be up to par if we are going to survive this.'

* * *

 **This seemed like as good as a place as any to stop a chapter.**

 **So how this is going to work is while Dani is in control of the body, Danny narrates, and while Danny is out, Dani is the one telling the story. (It will start making more sense if you stop reading the names out loud and just think girl boy.) I thought it would be an interesting design choice, since it means that we always get both of their points of view. One from narration and the other from action and description. Though of course it will have to be skewed based on how they view each other.**


End file.
